Happy Holidays Sesshomaru: Happy Halloween
by Nao Everlasting
Summary: En este Halloween, Sesshomaru recibira una pequeña sorpresa por parte de su novia.LEMON


**Hola!**

 **Ya estoy aquí con la segunda parte de esta trilogia, como mencione antes, Sesshomaru tendría una pareja distinta en cada One-Shot, en este, la pareja será SesshxKagura, disfruten a quienes gustan de esta pareja, a quienes no, no lean ni comenten negativamente, ahora los dejo...**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la historia es de mi completa autoría.**

 **P.D: El One-Shot está ambientado en la época actual.**

 ******Advertencia: LEMON******

* * *

 **¡Happy Halloween, Sesshomaru!**

En el apartamento de los hermanos Taisho, el menor de ellos acababa de salir con su novia, Kagome era una linda chica, dos años menor que Inuyasha, hacia meses que salían y parecía que iban bastante en serio, Sesshomaru, ya estaba en cuarto semestre en la carrera de Leyes, el día de hoy decidio quedarse en casa, aun a pesar de la insistencia de su novia, en salir a festejar la noche de brujas. Kagura era una chica que conoció en la preparatoria, ella tenía su misma edad, estudiaban en la misma universidad, solo que ella estaba en la carrera de Psicologia, ya hacia un año que salían.

Ahora mismo se encontraba frente al televisor, su novia quedó de pasar la noche con él, viendo algunas películas de terror, sin embargo, ya se había retrasado, cosa no tan inusual en ella, pero si bastante molesta para el peliplateado, ese era el tipo de cosas que le fastidiaban de estar con alguien, quizá por eso no tenía muchas novias en su historial.

Pronto llamaron a la puerta, era justo ella, Sesshomaru se sorprendió de ver una sonrisa peculiar en el rostro de su chica, al igual que la bolsa que traía en mano, estaba seguro, ella tramaba algo.

— Hola, Sessh —

— Llegas tarde —

— Lo sé, tuve que arreglar algunas cosas —

— Mmm, pasa, ya casi comienza el maratón —

— Claro, oye ¿puedo usar tu habitación? debo cambiarme de ropa —

— Como quieras —

La pelinegra entró en el departamento, dirigiéndose a la habitación de su novio con una picara sonrisa en el rostro, la puerta de la habitación se cerro y el peliplateado comenzo a preparar las botanas, coloco todo en su lugar y minutos mas tarde, la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

Al salir la mujer, el peliplateado quedo absorto, la chica vestía un traje de policia, de esos que salían en televisión, para los anuncios picantes, el disfraz era del todo sensual y la chica lo lucia muy bien, gracias a sus sobresalientes curvas.

— ¿Pero, qué? —

— Feliz Halloween, Sesshomaru — las palabras de la mujer, resonaron en los oídos del hombre, de una manera demasiado sensual.

Ella caminó provocativamente hacia él, contoneando sus caderas, una vez llego hasta el sillón donde el ambarino se encontraba sentado, tomo su rostro y lo elevo hacia ella, bajo a darle un fugaz beso, pronto su mano traviesa comenzo a desabotonar la camisa de su chico, de una manera lenta y provocativa.

El ambarino no puso resistencia a las acciones de la mujer, después de todo, lo que hacia no le disgustaban en absoluto, sintió sus delicadas manos acariciando su pecho y torso, sumido en el éxtasis del momento, no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, hasta que sintió como su miembro era acariciado de forma brusca por su novia, no supo en que momento ella había desabrochado su pantalón.

— Este es el castigo por no haber querido salir, conmigo — susurro la mujer en su oído.

— Entonces, me negaré más seguido — soltó completamente extasiado.

La chica continuó acariciándolo, mientras sentía como él, desabrochaba su blusa, dejando sus pechos libres, para acariciarlos, ambos gemían de absoluto placer, el cual aumento súbitamente cuando la mujer se sentó sobre el pene de Sesshomaru, quien se mostró sorprendido al descubrir que la joven no llevaba ropa interior debajo de su falda.

Los minutos pasaban inundados de gemidos, Kagura se movía frenéticamente sobre el miembro del ambarino, ambos disfrutaban al máximo de su unión, sus cuerpos cubiertos en sudor, pronto el interior de ella comenzo a contraerse, anunciando la llegada del máximo placer...

— ¡Ahhhh! —

Inuyasha estaba de regreso ya, entro en el departamento y se asombró de ver algunas piezas de ropa, de lo que parecía un disfraz, la televisión aun encendida y algunos ruidos extraños provenientes de la habitación de Sesshomaru, haciendo que una sonrisa se asomara en su rostro.

— Parece que a mi hermano le están regalando un muy Feliz Halloween... — y sin más se dirigió fuera, pues estaba seguro de que no le dejarían dormir esta noche...

* * *

 **Perfecto, aquí estuvo el capítulo de Halloween, espero lo hayan disfrutado, nos leemos en el siguiente...**

 **Ya ne**

 **Nao**


End file.
